Cold
by adorkablexxrauraxx
Summary: What do you do when your trapped on tv set, freezing cold and can't leave because of idiots on the road? Why not sleep with your best friend, this is what happened to Laura Marano when she agrees to spend a night alone with Ross Lynch will sparks fly? Stupid summary I know...


Ya I know that I wrote a really crappy story like a year ago but if you haven't checked then you should know I deleted all my "stories" already. But I'm giving this another shot, so ya. ENJOY...or don't!

* * *

Laura's pov

I'm currently freezing to death. Why you ask, well let's just say NEVER ask Calum for a favor when he's hungry and there's a chair in front of him, and now because Raini was too lazy to hold her own coffee, Calum got mad and broke the heater and it's mid November!

"Laura are you ok?" asked Ross man he's so sweet and caring and hot and... Laura what are you thinking?

"ya I'm good, why?"

"well I heard it's thunder storming and all the roads are closed so Kevin said everyone's staying over night"* WHAT! It's bad enough I get butterflies when I'm around Ross in the day now I have to spend the night with him!

"so everyone's just sleeping here?" wow that was stupid, of course they'll sleep here.

"well ya, so I was thinking if you want, you could sleep in my dressing room with me" he wants me to sleep with him! This is just great. I thought sarcastically*

"well... Umm.. I-I guess s-so" "great! Well it's already 9 and everyone's really sleepy so I guess I'm gonna crash by like 11" "umm ok, that works" "ok bye, see ya later"

well this is gonna be a long night. Right then I see Raini walk into my dressing room with a giant smirk on her face "what?" I ask "your realize you just agreed to sleep with Ross, right?" "so it's not like we're gonna "do" anything" I said casually hoping she didn't know about my crush on Ross "Laura don't try and play cool with me alright, I've seen the way you look at him" dang it she knew "so I guess you know about my little crush" "LITTLE, please your crush on Ross is bigger than an elephant"* "look I really like Ross and I'm hoping that tonight I'll be able to tell him" well good luck, oh I almost forgot why I came here, I was gonna ask if you had any spare pillows?" "ya here" I said throwing them to her, but I accidentally threw it at her face instead of her hands. "OW!" "sorry!" i said with a small giggle and she was gone I looked at the clock 9:45 I might as well get ready for bed

"uh hey Laura" there standing in front of me was once again Ross oh god help me "uhh ya" "well I just wanted to let you know I'm kinda not that tired and if you aren't maybe we could stay up together and watch movies or something, ok" "uh ya sure that works" wait why'd I just say that "ok cool"

and like that he just left. What the hell is wrong with me, why would I agree to stay up with him ugghh! Wait this could be a good thing it'll be easier to tell him my feelings especially if we're watching a rom-com! Oh this will be PERFECT! Unless he says he doesn't like me or worse what if he hates me! This is gonna be a long night...

Ross's pov

This is amazing! I can't believe I just asked her to sleep with me and stay up all night in just one hour and she said yes! I'll admit I may have a small crush on her. Ok fine I've been in love with her for almost two years, but how could you not like she's flawless, she has the most amazing voice, she's beautiful, smart, kind and every time she laughs I get butterflies! I can't wait. I look at the clock 10:30, I should get ready this will be the BEST NIGHT EVER!

* * *

Okay 1. I don't think that would actually happen, but who knows?

2. Ya I know an elephant is a bad example, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Ok how was it? Let me know in the reviews. Also I'm gonna try and update every week, if not I'm probably really busy or I'm starting a new story. Btw just a quick question: Do any of you got to R.S McLaughlin high school in Oshawa, Ontario (that's in Canada) I'm just asking cuz I've been a freshman for like 5-6 weeks now and I still have NO friends, so if you do just PM me and I'll give you my number and we can hangout, this is mainly for freshman just to let you know. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My twitter/IG are in my bio:)


End file.
